Runaway rose
by bloodredrose0707
Summary: After Dimitri tells rose his love has faded Rose runs. A new family New friends New life overall. Things are great for rose but when her past life comes back to haunt her can she cope, or will she fall?
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys its another rose runs away story, I know I know, but i hope this one is different **

**I don'****t own anything, Richelle Mead does**

* * *

**Rose**

Punch, kick, dodge, punch, kick, dodge, punch, kick

"Mazur"

"Ow damn" I turned rubbing my shoulder that would have a decent sized bruise in the morning. I had been in the middle of my night time sparring secession with a guy whose name I couldn't recall at the moment. "What do you want or did you just come here to yell at me like a little girl?"

"I'm not little nor am I a girl" he certainly was not little at 6'7 he dwarfed 78% of the other agents around here. My partner stood leaning against the doorframe smirking at me. William Patel, with his golden eyes and dark brown hair, could make any girl swoon with his English accent and rock hard body. "You did that on purpose William" I growled. "Don't be that way love, you should have seen that punch coming" sighing I swung my gym bag up and over my shoulder. "Fine but your buying dinner tonight" "fine by me, how much paperwork do you have" "the usually why?" "I'll help you I need someone to run lines with ok?" "sure". We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I remember the first time I met Will, he was actually the first person I met here at Ephriam.

_~flashback~_

_Walking through the gates that lead to the lobby of housing block 6, I distractedly tried to balance my last box, gym bag, and my apartment keys without running into anyone. But of course that's exactly what I did, looking up I saw a man. Dark brown, almost black, hair golden eyes with traces of brown. . "Let me help you with that dear, what floor do you live on?" "I live on 3__rd__ floor and thanks…oh... my name is Rose by the way". Taking my box he smiled at me, his teeth were perfect," my name is William but you can call me Will" stepping into the elevator he pushed the third floor button. I cast a side long look at him, he was tall…Dimitri tall. He had a rock hard body, which was plainly visible through his white V-neck t-shirt. "What brings you to Ephriam Rose?" "New start, I use to work at the moroi court, couldn't stand it anymore nothing left for me there" I replied "was it a best-friend, boyfriend, or an overall hatred of their system?" "Wow" I replied "That was creepy good guess it was all of those actually". I was already liking Will, we were going to get along just fine "I use to be a guardian too". I couldn't picture will as a guardian "really?" I asked "yep it sucked compared to this life". We had already arrived at my apartment "I live right across the hall" says will "don't be afraid to knock if you need anything, anytime alright". "Thanks" I replied and slipped into my new home._

_~flashback end~_

After that we had become best-friends, we did everything together. When I graduated from my Ephraim Leauge agent training [ELA Training]we became partners. After seven hard years I had gone from Irresponsible teenager to third best League agent. With will's extra training and guidance we became a respected team capable of almost anything. I'm brought out of my thoughts when will opens the door to our team loft. The loft has a large kitchen living area game room and a room for sparky. I didn't originally plan on bringing Christian when I ran from court. It was right after Dimitri told me his love had faded, I was just about to board the plane when Christian came out of nowhere and all but begged me to let him come. In many ways he was like me, the love of his life was devoting her life to someone else. Lissa had changed, she had found me after I left the church. I had expected her to comfort me but I was wrong. She had claimed I was trying to ruin her relationship with Dimitri. She told me I was a monster that would never be loved. Lissa went on and on about Dimitri about how they would always be together blah blah blah. Christian had heard the whole thing. In the end I took Christian with me, he has become my brother….I would never tell him that though. We love each other like brother and sister despite our bickering an occasional death threat. " come on love we have work to do" overall my new life is amazing. "fine" sitting on the couch me and will spent the night doing paperwork and eating Chinese takeout.

* * *

**Sorry about short chapter i'll have new longer ones soon Review PLEASE **

**~Bloodrose**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys new chapter I'm gonna try and update as much as I can thanks**

**I don't own anything Richelle Mead does**

* * *

Rose

The forest around us was still and quiet. The moon shone through the clouds casting shadows everywhere. Will and I were strolling through it. I was wearing simple skinny jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt with my combat boots, Will's jacket thrown over my shoulders. Will walked close beside me wearing a black v-neck and jeans. The moon cast shadows across his face his golden eyes danced with affection. Catching me looking he gave me hi signature smirk. "see something you like?" Will asked "I believe that's my line" I replied playfully glaring at him. Lacing his fingers through mine "Is that your line angel" "it is" I replied with a pout. " I'll make it up to you "Will leaned in his lips barely brushing mine and

BEEP...BEEP...BEEP

with a groan I turned off my god awful alarm clock and threw off the covers. After showering, drying my hair,dressing, and applying minimal make up I slipped into my kitchen. My apartment was amazing, I lived on the top floor of the building. With a fully loaded kitchen, living room,library/study, two bedrooms and two bathrooms I lived comfortably. Before I could even think about breakfast my phone rang.

MEETING 30 MIN DONT BE LATE! -W

"really" I cursed him out even though he couldn't actually hear me. Grumbling I grabbed an apple, my keys, and a water and headed out. I never really minded the semi long walk it took to get to the agent head quarters. The cobble stone paths that lead ever where are worn and smooth there was an abundance of trees and flowers. The buildings were absolutely breathtaking with an ancient castle feeling. Ephraim was a fortress located on the rocky cliffs of Ireland. It is surrounded by mountains and rivers and ninety percent of the time it's clouded by fog. The fortress walls always give me a secure feeling like I was at home. Thanks to the many spells cast the weather inside the fortress always resembled more of Colorado weather minus the snow. The weather could change in ten minutes. On the outside everything looked ancient and otherworldly. On the inside everything was high-etc. I'll be the first to admit that we have some pretty cool toys. From weaponry to portals to our 3D projections, even to the windows in my apartment that could give you a view from anywhere. Eventually I arrived at the agent head quarters "Rose nice to see you there in conference room 3a" "thanks Vee" Vee was my assistant she was amazing and willing to do pretty much anything for me. She was about my height with ink black hair and silvery blue eyes. When Will couldn't come with me Vee would. We know almost everything about each other. She ,and my team, know my past with Dimitri and Lissa. Slipping in to the back of the conference room I took my seat. The meeting started out as they usually did attendance, area report, population count of the Ephraim. I tuned most of this out I had already read all this information in my daily reports. A shrill ringing caught my attention."Everyone quiet" ordered the head of communications Cay. An eerily silence fell over the room. Pressing the answer button on the emergency telephone, she listened for a few minutes her face becoming grim "meeting dismissed " she said sharply. We all filed out quickly "William stay" she ordered. Brushing by Will I whispered "The Angels Tavern". Will and I told each other everything whenever we were singled out by a higher up we always met to discuss everything. The angels tavern was one of our more common meeting places. It was a dinner that served everything from normal human food, blood for vampires, food for fairies, and raw meats for the werewolves. The food is always amazing. after I arrived here I made the biggest decision of my life. I had ascended, I ingested the blood of the tribal spirits. Those who ingested the blood of the tribal spirits, and live, find their true selves. I harnessed the spirit of the wolf. Not like the werewolf, I have more of the personality of a wolf. I take pleasure in being with my team they're my pack, I no longer live for blind honor my loyalty runs deeper. I am stronger faster, my stealth increased. I'm a natural hunter. And yes I can transform into a wolf but that is more of a last result.

" you alright angel" I nearly jumped out of my skin "Will you scared me" slipping into the booth opposite me Will took my hands that rested on the table "don't shoot me okay" Will asked "oh no" I groaned "alright lay it on me"..."Will?"..."we will be training some of the guardians from moroi court, they are going to join our team War is coming the supernatural sighting are through the roof people are starting to ask questions. We need allies "..."Rose?" …..."what?" I asked "I can't" I was panicking I knew it "oh angel"

Will threw a twenty on the table and pulled me out of the dinner. Slipping between the buildings I clung to his hand that was firmly yet gently grasping mine. I wasn't even paying attention to where he was taking my till we arrived there. Apparently while I was mentally panicking Will had pulled me through a portal and we were now standing in the middle of one of the hundreds of stone circles on Ballyfermoyle hills. To me and Will this place is sacred we drew most of our power from these circles. I almost instantly calmed. Will didn't try to stop my panicking instead he simple pulled me into his lap and rubbed soothing circles on my back. This is my favorite spot in the world, hidden in the stone circle. The stones glittered with dew drops. The fog swirled around us. The willow the wisps danced leaving little blue trails behind them. The willow that wisps only respond to the children of the shadows, aka shape shifters and some vampires. The scene was breathtaking. I felt the wisdom radiating off them. My eye lids began to droop, I vaguely recall Will rising and carrying my back through the portal, to my apartment. He pulled off my jeans and t-shirt, and pulled one of his t-shirts that was too big for me, over my head. He pulled the covers down and after changing into pajama bottoms joined me. Pulling me to his chest he kissed my forehead "goodnight angel" he whispered. I was already to far gone to reply.

* * *

**Thanks guys sorry about the slow start and updating late. This story will be diffrent I promise and I hope its something rare. I'm Irish so all these legends are genuine. My realities told me most of these stories like The Willow the Wisps **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**thanks**

**~bloodrose**


End file.
